Modular scaffold support systems are commonly used to provide vertical support for structures as well as for use in defining a raised work platform adjacent a structure. Scaffold systems are also used for providing temporary structures such as work platforms or removable bleacher-type seating.
One of the most common scaffolding system is modular and is designed to allow convenient connection of horizontal members to tubular steel upright members. The tubular steel upright members have a series of connecting members positioned in the length of the vertical upright and the horizontal members include at the ends thereof a component designed to connect with any of a series of connecting nodes provided on vertical upright scaffold members. This type of modular connection of scaffold components is convenient and requires less expertise in the assembly of support structures or raised platforms.
FIG. 1 in the drawings shows a portion of a lower vertical member 2 about to be mechanically connected to an upper vertical member 4. As can be see the upper vertical member 4, which is a tubular steel component, slides over the spigot 6 which is mechanically secured to the lower vertical member 2. Often this slide connection is locked using a locking pin. A connecting rosette 8 is shown and is one of several connecting rosettes that are positioned in accordance with a modular spacing in the length of each of the vertical members 2 and 4. These rosettes or other mechanical type connections are provided at fixed points on the vertical uprights and allow fast connection using ledger heads and drop wedges that are used to mechanically secure a horizontal member of the modular scaffolding system to a vertical member.
Typically the spigot 6 that is mechanically secured to the vertical upright 2, can be released form the vertical upright. For example, the spigot can have a pin connection with the vertical upright or in some circumstances, will have a mechanical bolt and nut type securement. In any event, the spigot 6 can be removed from the vertical upright 2 without damage to the vertical upright 2.
FIGS. 2 and 3 illustrate Prior Art arrangements for defining a top working platform 20. As can be seen in FIG. 2 the work platform 20 is supported on the lower side thereof by horizontal load bearing members 12 which are mechanically connected to the upright 2 by means of the drop wedge and ledger header arrangement shown as 24.
With the arrangement shown in FIGS. 2 and 3, the work platform 20 is at or slightly below the top of the drop wedge connectors 26 which are provided adjacent each upright 2. In addition, the spigot 6 of the vertical upright 2 projects well above the working platform 20. With this arrangement the working platform 20 is essentially interrupted where each upright 2 projects through the work surface. The work surface is not continuous over the upright 2 and in fact a large portion of the upright 2 and various connecting arrangements project above the work surface and present a trip hazard.
The Prior Art structure shown in FIG. 3 has a work surface 20 that is continuous between uprights but is interrupted at the uprights. Although the work surface is shown in one dimension, additional horizontal members 12 would extend in a perpendicular direction for connecting with further upright members. The existing modular scaffolding system can be used for providing essentially continuous work platforms between uprights but the uprights 2 interrupt this continuous work surface and the connection component can form trip hazards when the uprights are intermediate the perimeter of the work surface 20.
The present invention provides a solution that can be used with existing modular scaffolding systems that use vertical members with a spigot type connection for connecting vertical members in an end-to-end manner. Although specific reference is made to a spigot connection for forming of a connection between vertical members, other mechanical fasteners that allow for end to end securement of vertical members of a scaffolding system can also be adapted using the principles of the present invention.